


100%

by CottonCandyWhump



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Sickfic, Vomiting, emeto, lucy chen - Freeform, sick, sick!tim bradford, the rookie - Freeform, tim bradford - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWhump/pseuds/CottonCandyWhump
Summary: “Oh!” She exclaims, quickly leaving the car to give him a hand with his seatbelt and hopefully prevent a mess that she would inevitably be cleaning. She gets to his side and with a quick prayer, reaches over to undo his seatbelt. As soon as his seatbelt is undone, Bradford throws himself out of the car and Chen quickly jumps back as her TO gags, vomit splattering on the ground in front of him.





	100%

**Author's Note:**

> There is literally no sickfics for The Rookie. That should be a crime.  
> Warning: Vomiting

“Pull over.”

Chen looks up from the road in surprise when she hears her TO’s order. When she looks up, she notices his oddly pale hand clenched around the door handle.

“Now, Boot!” He snaps, his voice full of annoyance and desperation. She snaps into action, flashing the lights twice before pulling over to the side of the road. They were on a fairly busy road, cars passing them every couple seconds. Bradford throws the door open and is struggling with his seatbelt when Chen finally clues in to what’s happening.

“Oh!” She exclaims, quickly leaving the car to give him a hand with his seatbelt and hopefully prevent a mess that she would inevitably be cleaning. She gets to his side and with a quick prayer, reaches over to undo his seatbelt. As soon as his seatbelt is undone, Bradford throws himself out of the car and Chen quickly jumps back as her TO gags, vomit splattering on the ground in front of him.

Chen stands beside him awkwardly, not sure of what to do. She hesitantly lays a hand on his shoulder, surprised when her tough as nails TO practically melts into the touch. They stay like that for a few seconds before Tim lurches forwards with another gag, spraying the grass in front of him with a beige coloured mess. Encouraged by before, Chen rubs small circles on her TO’s back with one hand, the other one covering her mouth and nose against the smell. She feels the muscles in his back contracting as his stomach heaves. 

He stops retching and lays his head in his hands, obviously exhausted. Figuring he’s done for now, Chen walks around to her side of the car and grabs a bottle of water and some napkins. She tips the bottle over with the napkins covering the top and hands Bradford the wet napkins. He takes them with a nod, his cheeks flushed. After he cleans his chin, she hands him the water bottle to rinse his mouth out. He takes a sip and swirls it around a bit before letting it drain from his mouth and join the puddle at his feet.

“What do you want me to do, sir? I could drive you home or the hospital if you need me to,” Chen offers.

She’s not all that surprised when he requests to be taken back to the station to clean up before heading out again. Against her better judgement, she complys, getting into the drivers seat and heads to the station.

She parks the car and the two head into the station and go their separate ways. Chen, to grab some gum, wipes and a couple bottles of water from her locker. Tim, to do whatever he needs to do.

After putting the stuff in her bag, Chen goes out to the main room to find Bradford. After scanning the room, she sees him talking with Sergeant Gray and takes a seat to wait for him. 

A few minutes later, she glances up from where she spaced out to see her TO still speaking to the sergeant. This time, Chen notices his pale skin and heavy swallowing. She notices the way he’s trying to leave the conversation and how he keeps looking around nervously. Chen stands up to come to his rescue and heads over to the chief.

“Officer Bradford! There you are! Sorry, Sergeant Gray. I need to speak to Officer Bradford for a minute. It’s very important!” Chen says, dragging Tim into an empty interrogation room before either one has a chance to process her words.

“Good thinking Boot,” Tim says. Chen starts to reply but is cut off when the other officer pitches forward, a hand over his mouth and vomit spilling out between his fingers. Chen quickly scans the room for a garbage can, grabbing it and thrusting it in Tim’s direction, barely managing to catch the next wave of vomit. She helps hold the bin with one hand, the other resting on her TO’s back, leaving her completely unprotected against the smell. Chen gags, tasting the bitter taste of bile in the back if her throat before she swallows it back down, focusing on Tim.

The door clicks open part way through the fourth wave and Chen looks up, squeezing Bradfords shoulder when she sees Gray standing in the doorway, watching them with a frown.

“Officer Bradford, once you’re well enough, Officer Chen will take you home. Don’t come back until you’re 100%,” the chief orders. 

“Yes, sir,” Chen says. Tim manages to calm his stomach long enough to ditto her before shoving his head in the bin again with a painful sounding retch. The sergeant backs out with a grimace and two officers can hear him ordering two poor janitors to disinfect the entire room.

~~~

“You did good today, Boot,” Bradford tells Chen when she drops him off at home.

“Thank you, sir,” Chen says with a small smile, knowing what he really means is thank you.


End file.
